This invention is concerned generally with providing an owner's record of articles loaned, so that they may later be retrieved. More specifically, the invention concerns a method and system for the orderly entry of and retention of information relating to books or other articles loaned, with reminder information presented to both the borrower and the lender.
Books, phonograph records, audio tapes, video tapes, compact audio discs and many other articles which have been read or used one or more times by the owner, are often lent to others. Particularly in the case of books, a great deal of time often passes before the borrower is finished using the article. Without any intention to deprive the owner of the book or other article, the borrower often cannot return the article for lack of recollection from whom the article was borrowed. At the same time, the owner and lender has no record of to whom the article was loaned, when the article was loaned, or even of ever having loaned or owned the article.
Previous to the present invention, there have been a number of tear-off paper devices, such as for use in the sale of tickets or in coupons for ordering items or for the paying of bills by mail, wherein one portion is retained and another portion is given out, sent with payment, etc. However, none of these has been structured similarly to or used in the manner of the present invention described below.